Underworld
by shieldgirl247
Summary: Seth is looking for adventure. Living in Florida the ocean is his biggest draw. Being home bores him, but what he finds in the ocean might just be what he is looking for. Then again, it might just send him straight to the loony bin, because what he sees does not really exist, does it? Seth Rollins x Roman Reigns RATING MIGHT CHANGE LATER
1. Chapter 1

Seth kicked a rock along the sandy beach. There was no one really there, due to the weather report calling for rain all through out the day. It was definitely cloudy, and the air smelled like rain. Seth didn't care, though, he couldn't stand being in his house. He hated how perfect everything was. He hated how his little sister got away with everything. His parents weren't bad people, they just didn't see things clearly. Things were boring at home, and he wanted something different, something adventurous, something life changing to happen.

His toes softly curled into the sand with each step, and he enjoyed the feeling. The cool ocean water washing over his feet and splashing against his ankles, which sent goosebumps up his legs. Seth ignored the coldness of the water, and continued to walk until he was knee deep in water.

He stood there, watching the clouds roll in, and soon he felt light pelts of rain hit his body. He spread his arms out, stretching, and tilted his head back, holding his breath. A few raindrops landing across his face, and Seth smiled for a moment before bringing his arms down again, and returning his gaze to the vast ocean, he exhaled. His face distorted, what was that? Something just touched him! He was too afraid to move, and stood motionless for a few seconds, maybe even minutes. The hairs of the back of his neck stood on edge, and he waited.

Again, Seth felt something soft and scaly brush against his leg, and he dared himself to look down. When he did, he couldn't see anything, due to the fact the water was murky because of the cloud coverage. Thoughts of what could be lurking just below the surface, in a different world, a shark, possible, could tear him to bits before he could reach the shore. Seth's heart pounded against his chest, heaving in delighted fear, and it wasn't until the third touch, he really started to panic. But the water was shallow enough, he couldn't see a fin.

Seth slowly turned around, careful not to splash around too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a step, and in that moment everything changed. He felt, what felt like, a hand grab him, and pull him down into the water. His eyes opened wide in fear, and the pure need to see his surroundings. He saw a body, he saw hands, eyes, beautiful eyes, long black hair, he saw a long fin. He blinked his eyes looking around, but whatever it was, it was gone.

Seth shot to the surface, gasping for breath and jogged his way to the shore, collapsing on the sand. His body was covered in water and sand, and his chest heaved, as he tried to comprehend what the hell he just saw.

The rain was coming down in a steady drizzle, and Seth stood on his shaky legs, and ran until he got home, a mile or so away from the ocean.

* * *

 **Been playing with this idea for a while, and I thought well, I'll just sit and let my fingers play with the keyboard and see what we get. Here it is, hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night, Seth dreamed about the ocean, about being pulled under. He dreamed of tails, and hands, and eyes. He couldn't get over those eyes. It was like human eyes, big beautiful green eyes.

When he finally woke up, gasping for breath, and covered in sweat, he looked at his alarm clock, it was almost eight in the morning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed his temples. Despite getting more than enough sleep, he felt as though he had been hit by a bus. He grabbed his cell phone, which ended up under his bed, and saw he had multiple texts from his best friend, Dean. He decided to ignore them for now, his mind in too much of a fog, and swirling thoughts to think straight.

Down stairs, his mother was sipping her coffee in her pajama's, thats how he knew it was the weekend. His mom would spend most of the day in her PJ's and laze around the house, the house cleaning would be done after school, and after his mom got home from work. They would pitch in everday for just a few minutes to clean, that way everyone could have a true weekend do just be lazy and do whatever they wanted to do.

Seth lazily poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the barstool by the kitchen. With a sigh he swirled the cereal around in the bowl, suddenly feeling not as hungry as his body said he was minutes ago. His mind racing back to the prior day, the ocean, those eyes and that tail. What was it? Seth pushed the bowl away from him and rested his head on his hand, pondering. He didn't even hear his mother shuffle into the room, her slippers making a distinct scraping noise against the floor, as she lazily dragged her feet into the large eat in kitchen.

"Something wrong, Seth? You look a little pale this morning?" Nina asked, pressing her hand against her sons forehead, making Seth jump a little.

"No, I'm fine. Just not as hungry as I thought I was. I'm going to go back to my room."

"Alright honey, let me know if I can get you anything."

Seth placed the bowl of cereal on the floor, calling out for his dog, "Bailey, come here, breakfast." Seth said, calling out to their three year old German Shepard. Bailey ran over, tail wagging, and eagerly sniffed the bowl on the floor, before eagerly lapping up the unwanted cereal.

Seth made his way back to his room, shutting the door behind him, before throwing himself back on his bed, and reaching for his phone, and opening the text up from Dean.

 **Dean: Hey man, wanna hang out today? Parents are working overtime, got the house to myself.**

Seth text back.

 **Seth: Be there soon. Need to tell you something.**

Seth hit the send button, biting his lip, not sure if he should tell his best friend what he saw in the water. He might think he was completely loosing it. He'd laugh at him, and tell him he was seeing things. He'd never let him live it down. For some reason though, Seth just couldn't let it go. It had haunted his dreams all night, and now, this morning, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. Maybe he should go back there, and take a look again.

Seth quickly showered and dressed, before rushing out the door. Telling his mom he was going to Dean's house for the day, and he'd be back in time for dinner. He kissed her cheek, and she wished him a good time.

Dean lived in the same neighborhood, only three blocks down, and Seth ran as fast as he could, cutting through yards when he could to reach the next block. Soon enough Seth was on Dean's door step, and walked right in. They had been friends long enough, and Seth even had a key to his house, just like Dean had a key to Seth's house. Both their parents were good friends, and they had decided that swapping keys would benefit both boys just incase something were to ever happen.

"Dean?" Seth called out, slipping his shoes off by the door, before entering the large, but simple house.

"I'm in the living room." Dean shouted. Of course he would be. It was his parents way of making him come out of his room. The TV was larger and better quality than the one in his room, and the sound bar was amazing. It was so much better to play video games on then the old one he had in his room.

Dean paused the games, and looked up at his bestfriend, offering his fist to him. Seth bumped him back, before taking a seat next to Dean on the couch.

"Dude, you look like shit. What's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Nothing really. Just..." Seth paused, not really sure how to say what he was about to say without sound completely mad. "I saw...something."

"Huh?" Dean asked, clearly wanting an explanation from his friend.

"I saw something yesterday in the water. I went down to the beach, and there was something in the water. It... grabbed me."

"Man, it was probably seaweed or something."

"Seaweed doesn't have eyes and hands and a tail."

"Maybe it was a shark, and it wanted to eat you." Dean laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm serious." The sound of frustration evident in Seth's voice, and Dean got serious too.

"What do you think you saw?" Dean asked, placing his XBOX controller on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't know, but it wasn't normal, whatever it was."

Dean smiled, "Wanna go back to the beach and investigate?"

Seth rolled his head to the side, staring at his blond haired friend, and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, at the mention of going back to the beach, his stomach did a flip, and he suddenly felt the urge, no, he needed to go.

"Let's go. We need to go, we need to go, Dean, right now." Seth said, pulling at the arm of his best friend, who cocked his head in confusion to Seth's sudden outburst and need to go back to the beach.

"Ok, fine, we'll go." Dean said, getting up and stretching his arms over his head.

Both boys headed to the front door area where all the shoes were, and as they bent down to tie their shoes, Dean caught something on Seth's leg. "What the hell is that on your leg?" Dean practically yelled, pointing to Dean's lower, right leg.

"What is it?" Seth asked, looking down at his own leg, shock washing over him.

"Are you sure you didn't get stung by a jelly fish?" Dean asked, raising a brow at the odd mark on Seth's leg.

It was red, and round, and big. It the center there was a small bump, that was tender to the touch, and Seth's stomach churned just a bit at the sight of it.

"I don't know. I didn't notice it yesterday, or even today when I got dressed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I don't know. I can't explain it." Seth said, too afraid to touch the mark on his leg.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"No, we need to go to the beach."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the positive feedback, sorry it's been a while since I've updated, family problems. So Seth has a mysterious red mark on his leg, and an overwhelming urge to go back to the beach, hmmm... let me know your thoughts?**


End file.
